


you can pout your cherry lips

by persephoneggsy



Series: this love will make you levitate [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Guns, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, Jealousy, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Murder Kink, Neither Victor nor Yuuri have Chill, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Threats of Violence, Yandere-ish tendencies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: Yuuri has never considered himself the jealous type.Yet he still feels like smashing his champagne flute against Vanya Barinova’s fucking head if she doesn't stop touching his husband.





	you can pout your cherry lips

**Author's Note:**

> i hope no one was under the impression that Yuuri was the relaxed one in this relationship
> 
> title is from Dream's "He Loves U Not" - which, I will say, isn't the kind of music I normally listen to, but the lyrics were just too perfect for this fic to not use it

* * *

 

Yuuri has never considered himself the jealous type.

Or, perhaps it’s more accurate to say that he’s never had something he cared about enough that if someone else wanted to take it away, he’d go ballistic.

The only romantic partner he’s had – and that’s being exceedingly generous – was Shichirou, who would spend long nights, sometimes even entire weekends, at an associate’s brothel, and Yuuri could not have given less of a shit about who he fucked or flirted with.

But now he’s with Victor. So obviously, things are different.

He loves Victor, with all his being – and with such an intensity that he occasionally frightens himself. And Victor is a far more desirable man than Shichirou ever was – handsome, wealthy, and powerful. Some might even call him the perfect Alpha.

Yuuri knows that there were other Omegas before him. Whores that Victor spent a loveless night with, or potential brides paraded in front of his bored, uninterested eyes. But Yuuri is the only one Victor’s actively pursued and courted. _He’s_ the only one Victor truly loves.

He knows all this, and yet…

Yet he still feels like smashing his champagne flute against Vanya Barinova’s fucking head if she doesn’t _stop touching his husband._

“Calm yourself, Yuuri,” Lilia’s firm but gentle voice sounds off in his ear. He jolts, turning to see the older Omega beside him, and she wears a distinctly unimpressed expression.

Pouting, he forces himself to obey. His grip on the champagne flute loosens, so at least it’s no longer in danger of breaking in his hands.

They’re at a party, and entirety of the Nikiforov Bratva is in attendance. One of Victor’s drug runners, Igor Barinov, has finally decided to settle down and marry. He’s chosen a cute but timid little Omega named Maxim. Yuuri spoke with them both briefly – despite how these arranged marriages usually go, Maxim appears to enjoy Igor’s company, and Igor has scarcely looked away from Maxim the entire night.

They’re not the problem; the problem is Igor’s younger sister, Vanya.

The moment he and Victor set foot in the Barinov home, Vanya was all over the Pakhan. She sauntered up to him, completely ignoring Yuuri’s presence, and did the most shameless things an Omega could do to attract attention.

Her pheromones were rolling off her in waves, radiating a sickly-sweet smell that made Yuuri’s eyes water. She would coo at everything Victor said, bat her eyelashes up at him whenever she had the chance… And she certainly chose her outfit carefully. Her blue, slinky dress gave everyone a nice view of her cleavage, and it molded well to her admittedly fine physique.

Worst of all, Victor doesn’t even seem to fucking notice.

“I can understand your frustration,” Lilia says, drawing Yuuri from his anger-filled daze. “It _is_ a shameful display. But confronting Vanya will do nothing.”

“I…” Yuuri groans, quickly downing the rest of his champagne. “I know.”

By then, Lilia’s husband Yakov has joined them, watching the same scene as the two Omegas with a bemused look. Vanya is cozied up to Victor’s side as he talks to her brother, the swell of her breasts brushing against his arm in an unsubtle a manner as possible. Yet Victor seems undisturbed, carrying on while only giving her sparing glances.

“The Barinovs have worked for Victor’s family for generations,” Yakov informs them. “Vanya was the most likely candidate to be Victor’s mate.”

Yuuri scowls. “And? Is she a sore loser?”

“She likely thinks she can still win him over,” shrugs Yakov. “She might think you’re just a passing fascination for Vitya.”

“Like you did, dear?” Lilia asks bluntly.

To his credit, Yakov looks ashamed. He coughs into his fist and looks to Yuuri. “… Yes, like I _used_ to. But looking back on it, she wouldn’t have suited Victor’s needs quite as well as you do, Yuuritchka.”

Despite his annoyance, which is still bubbling quietly under his skin, Yuuri spares the older Alpha a smile.

“Thank you, Yakov. Still…” He forces himself to look back over at Vanya. “She looks like she’s a minute away from just stripping down and presenting herself to Victor right here.”

“Well…” Yakov frowns. “Even if she did, Vitya wouldn’t bat an eye. He’s far too enamored with you to consider anyone else even remotely attractive.”

Yuuri knows he should find Yakov’s words comforting - and he appreciates the effort the man is making to defuse the tension. But he can see Vanya leaning in, _hugging Victor’s arm to her chest,_ and all he can see is red.

Luckily, Victor detaches himself from her with haste, finally looking a bit perturbed at her advances. Yuuri imagines he was trying to be nice, what with her family being so important, but still. He lets a vicious smile creep onto his face at the bewilderment Vanya expresses.

Victor excuses himself from the conversation and steps away, leaving an angry Omega in his wake. Yuuri stops caring about her the moment Victor catches sight of him, and his face lights up in a way that it hadn’t while talking to _Vanya._

Victor walks over, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and greeting him with a soft kiss. He barely spares Yakov and Lilia a glance, though neither of them seem to mind.

“Enjoying yourself, Vitya?” asks Yakov, once Victor and Yuuri stop kissing. Yuuri might’ve extended the kiss a little longer, just in case Vanya is watching.

“More or less,” Victor replies. Then he smiles down at Yuuri. “But I’m feeling much better in your arms, _zolotse.”_

Yuuri preens, rewarding Victor with another, albeit more chaste, kiss.

“Miss Barinova certainly is persistent, isn’t she?” Lilia asks. Her tone is disdainful, of course.

Victor grimaces. “She is… I’d hoped she’d finally give up once Yuuri and I married.”

Yakov tuts, glancing in the direction Victor had come from. Vanya is still standing there with her brother, though she looks significantly less happy. “That doesn’t seem to be the case.”

“Can’t you say something to her?” asks Yuuri. “Or to her family? Anything to get her to leave you alone?”

A small smile quirks up Victor’s lips. “Are you jealous, Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s responding glare makes the smile drop in an instant.

“I-I did try saying something to her mother, but… Well, they seem to share the same opinion that Vanya needs to marry up.”

“Then let her have Pavlukhin or Sokolov,” mutters Yuuri. He lays his head against Victor’s chest and pouts up at the Alpha. “You’re _mine,_ Vitya.”

Victor blinks, a red flush appearing on his face. He looks delighted by this declaration, though it’s far from news to him. Lovestruck, he leans down to give Yuuri another kiss, whispering against his lips, “Of course.”

Yuuri hums contentedly. “Dance with me?”

“You never need to ask.”

Victor is already leading out towards the dancefloor, with a parting nod sent Yakov and Lilia’s way.

When they reach the dancefloor, Yuuri decides to glance back at where Vanya last stood - she’s still there now, watching him and Victor with pursed lips and narrowed eyes. The hate in her expression seems to intensify once she and Yuuri lock eyes.

Expression never shifting from a smirk, Yuuri presses himself closer against Victor’s body. Victor responds with a laugh, and a hand sneaking down to just below Yuuri’s waist, teasingly close to his bottom.

Yuuri winks at Vanya, who seems to turn an ugly shade of red and storms off into the crowd.

“You sure you’re not the jealous type, Yuuri?” asks Victor.

Yuuri raises an eyebrow at his husband. “Let’s hope we never have to find out.”

 

* * *

 

After that, Yuuri loses track of Vanya. Though, he’s sure he’s at least made an impression on her, telling her in no uncertain terms that Victor is _his._

The rest of the party passes much more pleasantly. Yuuri and Victor don’t leave each other’s sides for a moment as they alternate between dancing, drinking, and chatting with the other guests. But as the night starts to wind down, and some of the guests begin to depart, Yuuri decides to excuse himself to the restroom. Victor moves to go with him - it wouldn’t be the first time they’ve snuck in a quickie in such a place - but Yuuri politely declines, telling his Alpha to instead go and get the car ready so they can leave. With a pout, Victor does so, and Yuuri watches him go with a fond smile on his face.

Maxim points him to the restroom, and it’s once Yuuri finishes up that Vanya makes her reappearance.

He’s just left the room, smoothing down the voluminous fabric of his dress skirt, when a feminine voice clears its throat behind him.

Yuuri turns with a frown, only to see Vanya standing there, her arms crossed over her chest.

“It isn’t going to last.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

She takes a step forward, expression filled with contempt.

“This whole… affair the Pakhan is dragging out with you. Sooner or later he’ll come to his senses and make the _right_ choice.”

Yuuri quietly clenches his fist and forces himself to speak in a steady voice.

“And that’s you, is that it?”

Vanya tilts her head up. “I’ve been raised since the moment I presented to be his wife.”

“And yet he didn’t pick you,” Yuuri drawls. “Weird.”

“He was going to,” she shoots back, irritably. “He told me so himself.”

And that makes Yuuri pause. “… What?”

Vanya gives him a haughty smirk.

“Before he met _you,_ he wrote to me regarding my virtues. ‘Beautiful, charming, and discreet. All the perfect qualities for a mate’. No one else got such a glowing review. It was obvious, he was going to choose me to be his mate.” At once, her smirk disappears, replaced with a dark glare aimed at Yuuri.

“But then he becomes completely obsessed with some foreign _whore_ he met Thailand. _”_

Yuuri is quiet. He hadn’t known about the letter. His mind hurries to make a rationale - it was just a _letter,_ it’s not like he said those things to her in person, he might not have even meant them - when he realizes Vanya is expecting some sort of response. So he pushes his thoughts aside, intending to ask Victor himself later, and fixes her with a cool look.

“And he married that whore. Must’ve hurt your pride.”

She scoffs, “Shut _up._ Victor’s only fascinated with you because you’re – you’re –… _exotic._ But it’s been six months and you haven’t even gotten pregnant yet.”

Yuuri flinches.

Another smile creeps onto her face upon noticing, and Yuuri inwardly curses himself.

“What is it? Can’t have children?” She takes a few steps, now only a few feet away from Yuuri. “You know, I heard you had a little _accident_ in your first marriage.”

His eyes widen slightly. “How do you know about that?” he asks, voice quiet.

“Oh, you were quite the conversation piece when you first showed up,” she explains with a bored expression, waving her hand dismissively. “Everyone was wondering what happened to your first husband. People said you had Victor kill him so you could have his money. Then you hopped right to the next meal ticket. Who are you going to have kill Victor, hm? I noticed Pavlukhin couldn’t stop ogling you. You could easily seduce him into doing your bidding.”

With each statement, her leering, triumphant tone gets more and more obnoxious.

It’s quiet for a moment. Then Yuuri speaks.

“My. Aren’t you a little _gossipmonger?”_ He straightens his back and stares her in the eye. “And an arrogant one, too. What makes you think you’d be so perfect for Victor? To be the mate of the Pakhan?”

She wavers for a moment, unnerved by his sudden recovery, but answers nonetheless.

“I grew up in a mafia family, unlike _you._ I know when to keep my mouth shut and let the Alphas do their business. Meanwhile, I’ll tend to Victor’s needs and raise our litter of pups.” She sighs dreamily. “It’ll be perfect. _I’ll_ be perfect.”

To that, Yuuri snorts. “Amazing. It’s like you don’t even know him.”

Vanya’s dreamy look drops, and she once more looks like she’s just smelled something foul. “What?”

“Victor doesn’t want some docile little slave to live on his bed and produce heirs,” Yuuri explains calmly. “His needs are a little more… well, I doubt you could handle them.”

She narrows her eyes in challenge. “Whatever he wants, I’ll do it.”

Grinning, Yuuri tilts his head to the side.

“So, you’d kill someone?”

A beat passes in complete quiet, as if to let his words sink in. Then Vanya balks, staring at Yuuri as if he’s gone insane.

_“What?”_

“Victor has a very intimate way of doing business, you know. Dealing with traitors. Interrogating enemies. He does it all directly; he likes getting his hands dirty.” Still smiling, Yuuri starts to pace around her.

“What’s… What’s your point?” she asks, more than a bit hesitant.

“He likes it a _lot._ To the point where he gets… excited. And when he gets excited, he likes having me there. To relieve the excitement.”

“...” Vanya continues to stare at him, horror starting to dawn on her features.

He decides to keep going - he quite likes that look on her face.

“Once, he was getting information out of one of our rivals. God, you wouldn’t believe what a mess he was at the end – his own mother wouldn’t have recognized him. Victor broke all of his fingers. He even let me do some.”

His grin widens at the sound of her sharp inhale.

“I rode him so hard that night. Ah, and then there was the time he killed Polzin… You remember Gavril Polzin, don’t you? He was friends with your father. Anyway, Victor shot him in the head. Pieces of it went _everywhere._ Then he took me back to our room and had me sit on his face so he could eat me out until I cried.”

“You’re…” Her voice is considerably smaller now. “... not serious…”

“I’m only telling you what Victor likes,” Yuuri replies. “What? Don’t think you can handle it after all?”

He’s behind her now, though he can see the tense set of her shoulders while she fails to reply.

Yuuri chuckles to himself. “Oh, but the best night… That was before we were even engaged.”

He leans in, head above her shoulder, to whisper in her ear.

“You know, _I’m_ the one who killed my first husband.”

Vanya startles, turning around with a shocked expression. “Excuse me?”

He shrugs nonchalantly.

“After Victor beat him to a bloody pulp, I took his gun and shot him in the throat. You can’t imagine the _rush_ you get when you pull that trigger, Vanya... We couldn’t even wait to get back to the hotel. Victor fucked me in the car while we were both still covered in his blood.”

Even now, more than a year later, he still gets all hot and bothered just thinking about it - slick is starting to gather between his legs, dampening his panties. He’s sure Vanya can smell it, too.

She clearly doesn’t share his enthusiasm, though, as she starts to back away in terror.

“You sick _freak!_ You’re just – You’re trying to scare me away from Victor, aren’t you?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “No. If I wanted to do that, I’d try _this.”_

Quickly, he reaches out and stops her from moving. With a harsh yank, her back meets the wall and she gasps with pain. But then Yuuri reaches down to his skirt, into the hidden pocket of his dress, and pulls out a snubnose pistol.

It’s a beauty of a thing, with its gold plating and pearl handle. Engraved on its barrel is his husband’s favored pet name for him - _zolotse._ Victor bought it for him as an engagement present, though he’s yet to use it. But perhaps tonight, that will change.

Vanya’s eyes widen in terror as he aims it under her chin.

He looks her dead in the eye, delighted to find her trembling.

“I’m only going to say this once,” he starts. “Be some other Alpha’s bitch. Victor doesn’t want you. He’s _mine,_ and it’s going to stay that way. If you keep rubbing yourself all over him, then…”

His finger curls slowly around the trigger. She’s shaking more now, tears in her eyes and about to scream – when she suddenly stops, catching sight of something over Yuuri’s shoulder.

Her face lights up with relief. “Victor!”

Yuuri blinks, then turns around.

Indeed, Victor is standing behind him, expression stunned. He’s surprised to see him there, and Vanya hurriedly takes advantage of that. She frees herself of his grip and runs over to Victor, hiding behind him whilst crying profusely.

“Oh, Victor, thank goodness! Yuuri just started _attacking_ me, he was going to kill m-!”

Victor brushes past her, uncaring, which causes her to stop. Slack-jawed, she watches Victor swiftly walk over to Yuuri; then, without a word, he pulls the Omega into a deep kiss. Yuuri is slightly surprised as well, nearly dropping his gun.

Victor breaks the kiss quickly, looking at Yuuri like a man possessed.

“You kept the gun?” he whispers, as if in awe.

Confused, Yuuri frowns. “What? Of course I did. You gave it to me so I could use it, didn’t you?”

“You said it was tacky! I didn’t think… I was going to buy you another one.”

Yuuri holds back a laugh. “It _is_ tacky. It’s from _you._ That’s why I love it, Vitya.”

Victor exhales a shaky breath, looking at Yuuri as if he has the answers to everything. “Oh, _zolotse.”_

Then he moves to kiss Yuuri again, hands already wandering down to the Omega’s waist for some less-than-appropriate fondling, when he suddenly remembers Vanya’s presence. The woman is gawking at them, equal parts horrified and disgusted. She flinches, as if struck, when Victor turns to glare at her.

“What are you still doing here?” he growls.

Yuuri snickers. “It’s her home.”

Victor blinks, having seemingly forgotten that.

“Ah. Then we should go. The car is waiting for us.”

“Mm.” Yuuri replaces the gun in his pocket before turning to give Vanya a haughty smirk of his own. “Thank you for having us.”

Arm-in-arm, the couple walks away, leaving a frightened Vanya in their wake.

Minutes later, in the car, Victor and Yuuri wait only until the driver has his partition up and music blaring before picking up where they left off earlier. They kiss passionately, the air around them growing hot and heavy. Yuuri’s been pulled into Victor’s lap, while the Alpha fumbles to get his hands under Yuuri’s skirt.

But then Yuuri abruptly stops, putting a finger on Victor’s lip, frowning down at him in disapproval.

Victor blinks. “Yuuri? What’s wrong?”

“You wrote a letter to Vanya telling her she was the _perfect mate_?”

Faced with his husband’s intimidating glare, Victor flinches.

“Yuuri, that was… that was before I met you. Yakov and the others were pressuring me to choose an Omega, and Vanya was the preferred option. I didn’t mean a word of what I wrote; honestly, after I met you, I didn’t even remember her until the party invitation came.”

Yuuri seems unconvinced.

“Hm.”

“I mean it!” Victor says, somewhat desperately. He hates thinking that Yuuri is in any way mad at him, and Yuuri knows this. “I’ll do anything to prove it to you – _you’re_ my perfect mate, Yuuri, I swear!”

He makes a show of pursing his lips and thinking about it.

“Anything?”

Victor nods eagerly. Then Yuuri leans in, whispering a demand in his ear that makes Victor freeze, surprise coloring his features.

“Is that really what you want?” he asks, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“It is,” purrs Yuuri in reply.

Victor chuckles, resting his forehead against the Omega’s.

“Alright… Only for you.”

 

* * *

 

“Vitya, Yuuritchka,” Yakov starts as he strolls into Victor’s office, not even batting an eye at the sight of Yuuri sitting languidly on the Pakhan’s desk. Victor has his hands on the Omega’s thighs, of course, but he does stop and look up at his godfather’s arrival.

“Yakov,” Victor greets back.

The older Alpha looks at the both of them and holds up an envelope. “I’m just here to deliver some happy news. Apparently, the Barinovs are fortunate enough to have both their children engaged within the month. Vanya is set to marry Sokolov.”

“Oh?” Victor remarks, not even bothering to sound surprised. Above him, he can spot a smirk on Yuuri’s face. “How wonderful. They’ll make a lovely pair. Don’t you agree, _zolotse?”_

Yuuri giggles. “They’re perfect for each other.”

“Hmm.” Yakov looks like he wants to smile as well, but he, unlike the two younger men before him, has composure, and so he remains stone-faced. “And I suppose the fact that Sokolov operates primarily in Siberia is something that Vanya was willing to overlook?”

“Well,” Victor shrugs, “I might’ve mentioned to her mother that Sokolov is climbing up the ranks and in need of a mate. I’m sure that helped.”

The older man shakes his head and walks forward to hand the envelope to Yuuri. The Omega tosses it carelessly in the trash can beside Victor’s desk. Upon seeing Yakov’s raised eyebrow, he gives him an innocent smile.

“We won’t be able to make the engagement party this time,” he explains. “Yura has a recital.”

Yakov huffs, allowing a fond smile to break through his stoic facade. “I’m sure they’ll understand. Lilia and I will be there too, of course.”

“Fantastic,” Victor beams, looping an arm around Yuuri’s waist and hugging him close. “And we’ll all have dinner afterwards.”

As the conversation gears itself towards little Yuri and his upcoming performance, neither of the three men in the room spare another thought for the discarded envelope, or the couple it was meant to celebrate.

None of them see much of Vanya after that, either; she does show up at a party, years later, on her husband’s arm. Her daughter plays amiably with little Hoshiko Nikiforova, much to her displeasure, but as soon as Yuuri came by to collect his daughter, Vanya had gone a deathly pale color and quickly excused herself from the room.

Though rumors must have spread about the incident since it occurred; every now and then, Victor sees other Omegas look at his Yuuri in fear.

And every time it happens, he finds himself a little more enamored with his beloved husband.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few things:
> 
> One, I kinda got into Doki Doki Literature Club recently. Not actually playing the game, though. I watched the Game Grumps play it. Anyway, there's a character named Yuri, and she's this yandere-type girl who may or may not have influenced how I wrote Yuuri here
> 
> Two, [this is Yuuri's gun](https://acelebrationoffrivolousness.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/m-fisher-exhibition_-stephen-ngaa-8.jpg). It's from Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries (my favorite show, definite recommendation if you have Netflix), and it's also totally something Mafia!Victor would buy for his lovely zolotse.
> 
> Aaaand three, and you might be sick of hearing this now, but the Plinami sequel is still very much in the works. I'm fixing the outline up so it tonally matches the rest of the series (it was looking remarkably fluffy for something set in a mafia au lmao).
> 
> ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


End file.
